


Lavender Shade Of Hope

by Rainy_Cat_Days



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Cat_Days/pseuds/Rainy_Cat_Days
Summary: -Characters all belong to danganronpa-Prince Makoto Naegi and his sister decide to sneak out of the palace to go to a festival held in town every year. They have a lovely evening, but the next morning when they wake up, they see something so full of despair, so cruel..... As they go on an adventure to unravel the truth they meet various people and discover horrible but also hopeful truths, will they overcome and defeat the gruesome despair? Only fate can tell.....
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Makoto Naegi, a seventeen year old boy, and his sister Komaru Naegi, who is a year younger than him, are the only two kids from Ecalias's king Haru and Queen Emiko.   
The country supports their king and Queen a lot, wich is only natural since they reign over their country very well.  
It is known that the Queen and King have children, but they haven't been with their parents during public events and intervieuws for the past 5-6 years. Nobody really knows why though...

Next to this country is Vesilaca, ruled by Queen Junko and King Kamakura. Junko is a remarkably young Queen of 25 years old, said to be very smart.  
There have been going around rumors about that from the moment Junko became queen everything went downhill. The rumors have it that she plunged the country in deep despair and chaos and that she seeks to spread it over the world. None of these have been confirmed by any travelers or royalties, but it's still remarkable that Ecalias has been a lot more distant from the moment Junko became queen 6 years ago.

On the other side of Ecalias is Novoselic situated. Ruled by king and queen Nevermind, who have a daughter called Sonia Nevermind.  
It's a small country but they are on very good terms with Ecalias.

Magic is another thing that needs to be adressed."It is for both Ecalia as Novoselic strictly prohibited to pursue any form of magic." Is written in the lawbook.   
"Magic might seem like a beautiful thing. But in history it has been proven otherwise and people who do magic are evil and wrong." Or so they say.... It is unkown wether or not magic is phrobited in Vesilaca.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO

Makoto Naegi was sitting on his bed in his huge bedroom. He was staring off into space thinking about whatever came to mind. He was now wondering about life after dead, a pretty common topic right? You can think about it all you want, the answer can't ever be confirmed.   
On the other hand, thinking that life just stops can be pretty depressing.   
Guess you'll have to live your life at the fullest while you still can, that didn't sound all that depressing anymore actually-  
He kept thinking about it for a little more,  
however, he was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone started buzzing in his hand. It was now almost 10pm he read on the screen as he got up from his bed and walked towards the window.

He and his sister, Komaru, had arranged to meet at 10pm at the hole in the royal fence only they knew about, it was hidden behind a few bushes. They'd use it when they wanted to snuck out, wich was what they were going to do now.  
For a reason the both of them didn't know, they were almost never allowed outside the royal palace  
and it's well-guarded gardens. If they really had to be somewhere they would always get accompanied by a lot of guards. Of course they didn't wanna get swarmed by guards everytime they wanna go outside, so from time to time they would meet up like this and sneak out.

Today was a pretty special day though. It was the sixth day of March, a festival held every year this day in the whole country. You bet they didn't wanna miss it! They got lucky this time since their parents didn't plan anything this year.

He opened his window as silent as he could and jumped outside. his bedroom was on the first floor, luckily.  
After succesfully getting out he walked quietly to the bushes with the hole behind them. He carefully avoided a guard looking over the side gardens and walked over to see Komaru sitting in front of the hole waiting for him. She was about to start complaining about how late he was like most siblings would do but he ignored her talking and went through the hole. Komaru came right after and they briefly smiled at each other before quickly following the path to the village centre.

After a 20-minute walk they arrived at the first stalls and festivities. A few minutes of walking later they found themselves in the middle of the festival. It was amazing to say the least! People were dancing and singing, little kids were running around or eating candies. The streets were lit with colourful lights and there were smiling faces everywhere.  
They split up since Komaru wanted to go eat already.

He walked trough the city's colorful decorated streets while gazing over the little stalls. He got to a plaza with a huge decorated cherry blossom tree. A band was playing soft country music on a wooden stage and there were people shattering and playing all over the place. As he was walking around he noticed a pretty tall women who was walking in front of him accidently dropping something on the ground. He walked over to see it was a brown leather wallet. He quickly picked it up and looked at round to see the woman wasn't there anymore. He started walking faster towards the direction she was going and caught a glimpse of her long purple hair in the distance. He tried getting to her through the crowd of chatting people. "M-miss, wait!" He tried, she kept walking so he assumed she didn't hear him. He finally got out of the crowd and called for her again. "Miss, your wallet!" She turned around quickly and looked at him with cold purple eyes. "What?" She asked. Makoto could feel that she didn't like her time getting waisted.   
"Eh, You dropped your wallet." He said nervously. "Oh, right. Thanks." She said as she took it out of his hands and walked away.

That was.....fast. He turned around and went back to the festivities.

After 2hours of walking around it was now around 12:30am. He was getting tired. He decided to get away from the biggest crowd and entered a little park not too far away from the village center. He looked around for a bench to sit on as he noticed one next to the little lake. There was already somebody sitting on it, he recognized the woman with her long purple hair as the same person he gave the wallet to a while ago. He decided to go sit next to her, she probably wasn't that cold as she seemed right? That, and the fact that there were no other couple-free benches in the rest of the small park.

"H-hi", he tried, "Mind if I sit here?" She quickly turned her head and after seeing it was only the guy who gave her wallet back earlier, she gave a little nod. She didn't really feel like talking right now, but she wasn't going to be rude to someone who was kind enough to give her wallet back. 

"So, what do you think of the festival?" He asked hesitantly.   
"It's good."   
"Ah" She clearly wasn't the talkative type.  
"Good, I guess..."   
I'm M-, wait no she would definitely recognize his name. She noticed his small pause but decided to pretend she didn't and waited for him to finish. "Maru" he finished, "nice to meet you,..."   
"Kirigiri" she answered. "Nice to meet you too, Maru"   
He felt a little bad for lying about his name, but hey, he had a valid reason to and they probably wouldn't see each other again. He tried starting a conversation about the festival, wich eventually turned into an hour of talking about books and authors. She was surprisingly easy to talk to, and he actually enjoyed the time he spent with her talking about peaceful topics. After an hour of two, he decided it was time to get back. It was now almost 3am.   
"Well, it was nice talking to you, Kirigir- san. I'll be taking my leave now." He said to her. She gave a nod in response. He stood up and walked back to the center of the village, in front of the sakura tree where he would meet up with Komaru.

He and Komaru went through the hole in the fence back and walked to their rooms... weirdly enough they hadn't heard nor seen any guards. Makoto entered his room through the window, and without giving any other thought about it he got in bed and went to sleep. He fell asleep a few minutes after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is gonna be some gore in this chapter, only a few sentences, its gonna describe something but Im not overdoing that and it's not a lot.

He woke up at 9am the next morning. As he slowly opened his eyes, he suddenly felt a shiver go down his spine and he felt like a cold wind suddenly blow over him, He confused checked the time while making a mental note to ask a servant why it was so cold. As he looked at the clock next to his king-sized bed, he noticed it was already 9 am.  
How was it already 9 he wondered. He had piano lessons( wich he sucked at by the way.) at 8:30am today normally. Why hadn't they woken him up yet? Suddenly he also noticed how quiet it was. No birds chirping outside, no silent wishpering in the hall. He quickly grabbed a sweater he had left next to his bed against the cold. As he pulled it on, he strangely didn't feel any warmer, no, he could even say it felt colder. It gave him a strange feeling something was wrong. He shrugged it of with a small cold because he stayed out late the previous day. He stood up, opened the door and walked to the main hall. 

While he was walking through the hall from his bedroom that was directly linked with the main hall, he saw no one. Not a single maid walking around or guard standing on their post or discussing their jobs. He was certain something was wrong at that point, or maybe they decide to let him skip piano that day and by coincidence there was no one here? The latter seemed unlikely but, he couldn't keep himself for hoping it was just a stupid coincidence. He arrived in front of the main hall's massive doors, they were supposed to be sound proof so the fact that it was oddly quiet probably just ment everyone was having breakfast togheter right? As he put his hands on the door knop to open the massive entrance, he suddenly felt scared, he felt afraid even though he hadn't even pushed the door open. there was probably nothing, they just forgot.....right? He shook his head and slammed the door open.

He kind off wished he never did.

Before he could even see anything, the disgusting smell of blood entered his nose. At the same time he felt a wave of freezing cold wash over, it was a malicious energy that made him instantly fall back, and violently slam his head against the cold marble floor. He panicked and almost instantly got to his feet, ingoring the dizzyness as he looked inside the big room.

What he saw was horrible. It was disgusting, gruesome, awful. He saw the 15 maids that worked at the palace hanging from the ceiling, their bodies hanging lifelessly from a thin rope he could barely see. next to the big chandelier. Dead. There was blood everywhere. He stoop perplex. In pure shock, he couldn't move,his legs were trembling, and he quickly supported himself by grabbing the nearby wall trying to stop the feeling to puke. but he couldn't even move. He snapped out of it when he heard someone yell. He was yelling. He turned around and ran to the throne hall, on the other side of the main hall. Where are the guards? His parents? Komaru? He ran faster back in the hall following it in the other direction, he was yelling at Kumaru, his parents, and the guards. He nearly tripped over as he tried to climb the stairs the fastest way possible, he still felt dizzy from his fall earlier and felt like he could just pass out on the floor any second now. he ran towards the big, decorated door and yanked the door to the throne hall open.

Inside, he felt the same malicious energy as he felt in the room before and quickly held against the huge doorknob. He saw Komaru trembling, barely standing on her legs with a horrified expression on her face. He followed her gaze, while struggling to not drop on his knees from the cold he was having, He saw their parents's heads hanging from a thin cord in the middle of the room, and before he had the time to scream or cry, he dropped to the floor, both from shock and from the dizzyness he still felt from falling earlier, and soon everything turned pitch black.

....................................................................... 

He slowly opened his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling "W-where-" Before finishing muttering that sentence he felt al the memories flood back in an instant and immediately feeling the need to puke. Before he even noticed someone was standing next to his bed, his head turned the opposite way the stranger was standing as he started throwing up next to his bed.

As he finally finished he turned his head to notice someone sitting right next to his bedt staring at him awkwardly....

"Ahh- are you okay? S-sorry! Wait I'll help y-you-" She said quickly as she wiped the vomit away in speed tempo.

"Wait wha-, where am I? What happened? Where's Komaru??!" He said as he was about to stand up. Only to almost fall back right after when a dizzyness overtook him again. He noticed it didn't feel as cold anymore though. He quickly looked around to actually look where he had woken up after thinking that sentence. He assumed, because of the white walls, sober decoration, and hospital gown he was wearing, he was in a hospital.

"N-no wait. Stay in bed, y-you're in a hospital now. K-komaru's y-your sister right? She's f-fine." She said quickly while pushing him gently back down. 

He realized that after passing out Komaru must've gotten help. He felt a little embarrassed about the thought that his sister had stayed calm enough to get help while he passed out on the floor. 

"What happened?" He asked again but a little calmer. He looked at the girl standing next to his bed. She had purple messy hair with bangs that weren't cut evenly. She wore a pastel pink top and a blue skirt, with a white nurse apron draped over it. The poor nurse had just cleaned his puke for him and he felt a little bad for shouting, but he was very confused, and obviously scarred by the events he had seen the night before.

"W-wait please," She said while walking to the door" I-I'll go tell them you're awake."

"Wait- who?" but before he could finish that sentence she had already left.

He slowly processed what happened. So, I passed out after...He thought. His parents. They couldn't be dead right?

He knew they were though. He saw them-. He shook his head. "Not that, I don't wanna see it again." He silently muttered. He looked around, he was sitting in a hospital bed in a little room. There was a little nightstand next to his bed but that was about everything in the room. The gore smell of vomit still hung in the room. He also noticed there was bandage wrapped around his head, he must've hurt it when he fell to the floor. Now that he thought about it, the feeling he had felt wash over him when he opened the door was so weird. He hadn't even seen what was inside and though he suddenly fell.

He got pulled out his train of thoughts when the door slowly opened. A tall man walked in, followed by a girl with long, purple hair. He recognized that color before even looking at her face. Seriously? What were the odds that the one girl he met that day, had to be the one entering his room. He already knew what they were here for so he just waited until the man started talking. keeping his eyes locked on his hands nervously fidgeting with the blanket draped over his lap. He didn't feel like looking at Kirigiri-san after he lied about who he was the other day. Wich she probably figured out. 

"Prince Naegi? " The man asked. He didn't wait for an answer though, it's not like he didn't already know that much. "My name is Ryusi Okamura, next to me is kirigiri, we're just here to ask some questions about your parents's murder. Murder.... the word made him gulp, I mean it's not like it was anything else that much was clear. But upon hearing it from a police officer he assumed, i still shocked him, his parents were killed by someone. They were gone, brutally murdered by someone. He was scared, obviously, what would've happened to him if he wouldn't have snuck out that day? He shivered upon thinking about it. He and Komaru could've ended up the same if they wouldn't have left for the festival. What were the odds that right that day they decided to snuck out something like that happened.

"We're very sorry but this is absolutely necessary as fast as possible." 

"Ok, go ahead I guess" He muttered. 

"At what time did you find the....bodies?" He asked, a little hesitant before saying the last word. He felt bad for the kid that he had to re-think about the tragic events but it was necessary to figure out the royal's murderers. 

"Around 9 am I think." he answered, he remembered waking up at 9 am. A little confused to why he hadn't been woken up yet.

"Did you hear anything suspicious during the night before the incident?"

He gulped. He came back around 3 am, he remembered how there was oddly no one to see. He realized there was a big chance his parent's along with the maids had been killed already when he and Komaru came back. His expression shifted into a more shocked one, he had been sleeping while his parents were already dead, thinking nothing was going on.

The man noticed that, "Well?" He asked. Naegi almost felt guilty. I was no use lying or not telling anything. Even though he felt embarrassed to having to admit he, the prince, snuck out for a dumb festival, he did realize that this was important, plus, the person who was with him during the time he left was standing right here.

"I wasn't in the palace from 10 pm until 3am", he said slowly, "I went to bed right after, and I didn't see nor hear anyone during that oddly enough." He stated afterwards.

"Where were you during the time you weren't at the palace?" the man asked.

Makoto felt as if he was suspected. It made him sick, would they seriously think he would be able to pull something like this? To his own parents! It made him irritated. Later he understood why the man asked that of course, but still. At that moment he bad about it. 

"I was at the festival held in town."

"Do you have anyone who can confirm that?"

"My sister can "He said "and-" he silently muttered, but stopped himself. His sister was enough.

"Very well" The man said after a small pause. He turned around and was about to leave the room with Kyoko following close behind him, when Makoto spoke up: "Wait!" They both turned around to glare at him, Ruysi clearly not wanting to waste anytime, while Kyoko's expression didn't betray anything. "What happened to the guards?" He asked. "Dead." The man replied. "Stabbed by their own spears." With that answered, they turned around again and left the room. Kyoko shot a glance at him before leaving, to wich he replied by looking to his hands again. She hadn't spoken a word during this short conversation, and honestly he didn't mind. He felt genuinely guilty for lying about who he was but, she understood why he did that right? She shot a glance at Makoto who was still looking at his hands, he was clenching his fists. She could understand that, after all his parents had just been murdered. And he likely would've been too if he hadn't snuck out that day. She turned her head back in front of her before he could even notice she looked and left the room.

His parents were murdered. He had to find out who it was. There's no way he would ever let the person who did this get away. Someone was able to get into the palace and kill everyone present. He swore to himself that he was going to bring justice to his parents. He didn't know how and had no clue who it could've been. But to be able to mill all the guards, stab them with their spears, and hang all the maids to the ceiling, that certainly couldn't have been one person right? He felt so scared at the thought that there were people out there after him and his sister, that are capable of that. I mean the castle's guard are the country's best trained men. To be able to overpower all of them. It was so weird, like how did they enter in the first place. I don't think they would've let a whole group of obviously trained people enter at that time. And the only ways to enter are through the main gates or the little hole he and Komaru made, but there's no way the would've been able to fit through there with their armor and without being spotted.

A few minutes later the nurse from before entered again, with his sister following close behind. Upon seeing him she ran towards him and pulled him in a tight hug. "Makoto, she cried, I-I" He hugged her back. And gently patted her back.

"It's okay, he hushed. 

"they- they're-" She started crying.  
He was so relieved Komaru was fine, and let the emotions wash over him. He started crying too, as they held each other tightly.

They stayed like that for a little. Makoto pulled out their embrace and dried his eyes. He looked up to her, as she tried to smile at him, wich resulted to her crying again.  
He stood up in front of her. And held her hands. 

"I'll swear, Komaru, I'll find whoever did this, and make sure they get what they deserve!" He told her with a determined look on his face. Be meant every word of what he said, for the sake of his parents, the maids, the guards, and Komaru.

A few minutes later the nurse Introduced herself as Mikan Tsumiki.  
She informed them that they were to stay in the hospital for a little time to get things figured out by the millitary head and ministers. Makoto honestly hadn't though about it yet, but he now realized he didn't have a home anymore. I mean, there was no way he was going to go back to the castle after what happened. Because obviously he wasn't safe and also because he didn't wanna go back to the palace after such gruelties.  
After Tsumiki had informed them of that she left the room to come back later, accompagned by two doctors rolling a bed in the room, and placing it a a little distance from Makoto's.  
When everything was settled Makoto and Komaru sincerly thanked the woman, wich made her stutter in embarrassment apparently, and the nurse took off. Leaving him and Komaru alone in their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make the chapter longer but I haven't update in a month so yeah, Im not very happy with how it turned out so might edit some parts later x3


End file.
